pokemontrrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Trainer Zero
Zero, 14, is a Pokemon Trainer from Cinnabar Island. He is currently taking the Johto Gym Challenge Early Life He was fascinated by Fire type pokemon all of his life and dreamed of the day that he could become a Fire-Pokemon master. When he got older, he was enrolled in a Pokemon Academy, where he learned about battling and about Pokemon in general. It was then there that he realized that having an all Fire team was idealistic at best, seeing as there is only so much that fire can do or withstand. At 10, he was introduced to Magby by none other than Samuel (Motherfu**ing) Oak, during a lecture/poetry recital to his class on Pokemon and humans living in harmony. Shortly after this, Zero was officially registered as a Pokemon trainer and he graduated from the Academy. Four years later, after working at Blaine's Gym for many years, he decided to embark on his journey, taking a ferry to Fuchsia City and then walking to Saffron City. He took the Magnet Train to cross regional borders into Johto to begin his journey. Later Events Zero has assisted in the effort to fight off Team Enigma, notably defeating Lovelace and Descartes, both with his Magmar, no less. Ability Zero has a latent ability that makes him a perfect "candidate" for Team Enigma's ranks, and have tried to recruit him, yet he has refused. Enigma wants him to be their Fire-type master because of his power. Zero does not know much about his power, only that he has a physical resistance to fire, having been able to have his hand covered in hot magma with no effect. He also seems to have a form of pyrokinesis, having summoned a swirling pillar of flame to defend against an attack by Descartes' gang of Sableye, but he cannot control when this ability occurs. In fact, he doesn't even know he has this particular ability. Zero's Pokemon Magmar Zero's first pokemon, given to him by Professor Oak. Magby was Zero's sole pokemon of choice when he trained with Blaine. Magby was very proud and often cocky by nature. On the same token, Magby's pride could easily be bruised. When this occurs he becomes very angry and violent, often resulting in Zero needing to step in to calm him down. Magby evolved during the battle ensuing after the destruction of Pallet Town by Team Enigma, thus knocking out the orchestrator of the attack, Descartes. With this evolution, he seems to be just as smug, but without the anger management issues. Scyther Scyther was caught by Zero in the National Park, during the Bug Catching Contest. Because of the sheen of his exoskeleton and the size of his blades, he narrowly edged out another Scyther for first prize. Scyther has a calm nature, behaving in an almost Zen-like manner. Scyther also plays the role of the team's ambassador. Whenever Zero needs to communicate with a Pokemon, he uses Scyther in these cases. Misdreavus Misdreavous is Zero's only female Pokemon. She actually followed him from Olivine City as he went back into Kanto by ship. On the ship, the Ghost revealed herself to him, darting around his head in a playful way. She is very playful. She is very protective of her trainer. Trivia *Zero and Klaxx both have members of the Misdreavus family (Klaxx has a Mismagius), both of which have very similar behaviors. *His Scyther is modeled after Jin from the anime, Samurai Champloo. *He owns a Poketch, but has never been to the Sinnoh region, implying that by now they are more common to own.